randalsmondayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Francis is coming for a visit
Francis is coming for a visit is the fourth episode of Randal's Monday. It is the fourth episode in Season 1. It was released on February 10 2018. * Plot *Randal Hicks is in his apartment. Randal thinks that the choirs are done correctly through the response. Randal tells Marty that something might be for him. Randal tells Marty do this himself. Randal tells Mr. Marconi on how he is today. Randal tells Mr. Marconi that I'm going for my class. Randal tells Sandy and Matt see you later and then Mr. Marconi says you go to your Open House. Randal meets Elaine and then tells her that she is going to stay on the streets for a while. Randal goes to his car and then he picks up Jonathan and Arkin to the open house. At the open house Randal tells Jonathan and Arkin not to let anything get out of control and then they say we both agree for ourselves and then he makes them answer on what to say or make sense. Randal goes to the open house and then tells Jonathan and Arkin see you later. Randal meets Betty and Receptionist at Open House to make sure what they are saying. Randal tells them that this is bright enough and then he tells it to Betty and Receptionist to give out names. Randal says to them that GP was usally a rating along time and then he says that it does not exist anymore. Betty and Receptionist tells Randal good answer because other people like to watch them but not you. Randal tells them OK. Randal tells Betty and Receptionist have a good day see you next time. Randal goes to meet Francis Richards to know what he is talking about. Randal gives Francis Richards a request. Randal codes it to Francis Richards. *Randal drives Francis Richards to a gas station. At the gas station Randal tells Francis Richards that I have enough time to answer the question. Randal tells Francis Richards to behave and be good. Francis tells Randal OK and then he says I became a villian now. Randal says why Francis Richards. Francis tells Randal because I am mob hoodlum. Randal says right Francis. Randal leaves Francis on the other side. Randal drives to a open house to pick up Betty and Receptionist. Randal takes Betty and Receptionist home safely. Randal goes to meet up with Francis Richards and then he tells him do not kill me. Francis Richards says okay Randal. Randal leaves Francis Richards to his privacy. Randal gets a detail from Francis Richards and then he goes back to his car. Randal drives to the coin shop. Randal goes inside the coin shop to check it out. Randal gets the coin from Elaine inside. Randal tells Elaine gotta go. Randal returns back to Francis Richards. *Randal drives Francis Richards to Randal's apartment. Randal tells Francis Richards to not do anything wrong. Francis Richards tells Randal to not go anywhere. Randal tells Francis Richards that he is on his own legacy. Randal tells Francis Richards to have a good day. Randal tells Matt that I am here. Matt tells Randal OK good my friend. Randal tells Matt that i met Francis today. Matt tells Randal good times. Randal is told by Matt to go to Francis's senate house. Randal drives to Francis's senate house. Randal goes inside. Randal is visited by Francis Richards to contact himself on a record. Randal makes sure that Francis does not do anything to him. Randal tells Francis Richards that I am on to buy the books. Randal goes to the book store. Randal meets a book store employee named Cissy (Melissa Hutchison) to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Randal visits another book store employee named Ritchie (Ian Ziering) to make sure they get attention. Randal returns to the senate house. Randal meets Francis Richards. Randal collects the toy. Randal gives the toy to Francis Richards. A hitman named Michael (Aaron Eckhart) arrives and then closes onto Randal and Francis. Randal shoots and kills Michael. Randal and Francis Richards escapes the senate house. Randal abandons Francis at the parking lot. * Deaths *Michael - Killed by Randal for breaking into the senate house and attempting to close onto Randal and Francis.